Forever Sunshine
by Silver Crystalite
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Sunshine. Zack, Jake & Nessie's son and Desiree, Seth's daughter had been best of best friends. She was a cheerful, fun loving girl but after she returned from Mystic Falls, she changed. Will Zack be able to find out why? What happens after certain wolf imprints on her making her life more complicated? Will she recover? PL Z READ AND REVIEW. TVD & NOH mix. Concepts
1. Chapter 1

FOREVER SUNSHINE

FROM THE AUTHOR

Hi guys. So this story is a sequel to my HIDDEN SUNSHINE. The pack's kids are all grown up and have started phasing. This is set about 18 years after Hidden Sunshine.

Families

Sam and Emily: Jackson (21), Carolyn (20)

Jared and Kim: Aiden (20), Austin (20)

Paul and Rachel: Nicolas – Nick (19), Kevin (17)

Leah and Cody: Nathan (19), Evan (15)

Embry and Anala: Riven (16), Natalie (14)

Jacob and Renesmee: Zack (16), Edward Jacob- EJ (14), Rosella (6 ½)

Quil and Claire: Jake (7), Stella (5)

Seth and Krystal: Dallas (17), Desiree (15 ½), Gracie (almost 14) [Gracie is adopted. She is actually Justin and Lily's daughter]

Collin and Eleanor: Andrew (18), Rayne (16)

PACK PAIRINGS (new packs)

Brady: Avalynn

Jackson: Avery

Austin: Carolyn

Aiden: Keira (normal human)

Nick: Zaire (Avery and Avalynn's cousin)

Andrew: Arianna

Kevin: Millie

Nathan: Serenity

Dallas: Harmony (normal human)

Riven: Rayne

Zack: Desiree

EJ: Gracie

Evan: Natalie

Drew and Amy had two twin daughters – Avery and Avalynn while rest of the hunters has gone back to Mystic Falls. Zaire is their cousin who comes to meet them during a summer break and is then imprinted upon by Nick.

EXTA INFORMATION

Well, I would like you guys to go and read Hidden Sunshine first but still if you don't have much time then let me tell you about that story.

Story starts when Bella's cousin Krystal came to Forks to live with Charlie as the man eater werewolves were after her blood because she is a doppelganger. A doppelganger's blood can make any wolf, shape shifter or vampire even stronger than they are and this was the reason that the man eaters or Pretorians want her. One day, when she came to know that her brother Drew was about to get killed by the man eaters, she got depressed but as her mother promised her not to go back to Mystic Falls, she couldn't go back and then she met Seth Clearwater and he imprinted upon her. The rest of the story contained saving each other…

Rest you could go and read and yeah even if it is complete, I would love if you guys review. And yeah please review after every chapter out here too. I would like to thank the ones who reviewed, favorited and followed. Thanks guys for adding my story to your Favorite list.


	2. Memories

MEMORIES

"What?" I practically shouted.

"Yeah, we're going back to La Push." Dallas said.

"Yay!" Gracie shouted. Yeah, I know why. If she goes there, EJ and she can stay together – little lovebirds.

"And this is why we were packing since three days?" I asked.

"Yep. Bye Mystic Falls, hello La Push." Dallas said.

"But why are we going back?" I asked.

"Mom and dad want us to spend our time there before you get married to that guy Damian." He said.

"Okay." I said with my mood a bit off. Damian is my boyfriend since last two years and we are committed to marry each other when I turn 18. Dallas hates Damian and there are reasons why. Damian stinks to him as he is a hybrid but the rest of my family is okay with him. Dallas trucked our luggage in the cars while I called Damian.

"Hi babe." He said. Since a few days, I have started feeling tight with him. I guess that's a new excuse to go away from him.

"Hi Damian." I said.

"So, Watcha doin'?" he asked. "You guys were going on a vacation right? Where?"

"No, it's not actually a vacation, Damian. I and my family are going to La Push." I said.

"For how long?"

"Two or three years, I guess." I said.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

"No, no. you can't." I said. "I mean there are all shape shifters there and I don't want that you get messed up with them."

"Okay but I can keep calling you, right?" he asked.

"I guess so. I'll SMS you my new number in a few days." I said.

"So, when's your flight?" he asked.

"We're almost near the airport. Bye." I lied. Dad had just turned up the engine with which the memories of my past and La Push came into being. The first one was when I shouted on EJ for using my crayons. I was seven that time. He broke half my crayons but then, I found that he was using them to make a card for me. EJ is just like my brother.

"Sis, we're near the airport." Grace said. I came to the present and saw that we were near the port.

"Yeah, right." I said. "Dad why are going to La Push?" sometimes thinking of La Push hurts.

"Honey, you remember I told you about the country head office shift… well, it's shifted in Washington." Dad replied.

"So why can't we just go to Washington?" I asked.

"We get to live with a big happy family, Dessie." Mom said. Yeah, mom is that what you want or are you saving money by not buying a house at Washington?

"Alright but what if they don't like me now?" I asked. I haven't talked to anyone on the Rez since more than 2 years. I guess since we came to Mystic Falls.

"Why won't they? They are our friends, right?" Grace said. We got out of the car.

We walked through the crowds with our luggage. Grace and I were on two suitcases each and I don't know how mom, dad and Dallas had fitted their things in four all. That's a bit weird, right? I know mom would have taken as much as us but one thing that I know is that Dallas never needs a lot of clothes. Since he started phasing, he roams around usually without a shirt at house and that's what mom complains about me and Grace. Grace and I use a lot of clothes in comparison to Dallas. That's expected right? Well, if you look at my parent, they certainly don't look as our parents. Our parents look more like our siblings. Everyone except my father and Jake have stopped phasing and both of them still look the same as earlier, actually what earlier? They still look like university students but their actual ages are a lot more. You have to get used to this if you want to live through my world which sometimes is not easy.

"You noticed something?" Grace asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Dallas isn't hungry." She said. Alright, Dallas and not hungry are two words that are totally out of reach of each other.

"He didn't imprint, did he?" I asked.

"I don't know. You check it out." she said. She knows my gifts. I am a bit weird if you consider my gift. I am basically a sponge who can absorb the others gifts into me and use them for once or twice. I guess absorbing mom's won't help. I remember that I have used Edward's just once, so maybe I will be able to hear Dallas.

"What are you going to use?" Grace asked as we got our passports checked.

"I guess Edward's gift is okay." I said.

"Dallas is going to sit between us, so why not Mom's?" Grace said.

"Or better ask him straight forward." I said.

"Better." she replied. Our seats were next to each other. Dallas as always at my side and Grace to my other next.

"Bro, would you mind if I ask you something?" I asked. He was lost being over happy like dad that we were going back.

"Yeah, what?" he asked.

"Why ain't you hungry?" Grace asked.

"Do I always have to be hungry?" he said.

"Uh-huh." Grace and I said in unison.

"I ate seven energy bars before coming." He said.

"Oh!" we both were again in unison and stretched out the o.

"I thought there was a reason." I muttered.

The flight took off and I fell into my memories again. I still remember the day when Grace got separated from her mother – Aunt Lily. I was 3 that time. Although, it was long ago but I still remember it really vividly.

**"Kids, get in the car!" mom yelled at us. All the other kids had gone by the Scorpio with Renesmee. **

**"But why mommy?" I asked. **

**"I don't have time to tell that kiddo." She said. Aunt Lily went onto the front seat by my mom's side while she was driving. Dallas, Zack and I went to the back seat.**

**"Lily, tie the seat belt. Dallas, honey, help Zack and Dessie with that." Mom ordered. Just then I saw a large wolf coming towards us.**

**"Mommy, a wolf!" I shouted. She pushed the accelerator and I almost fell in the car. Keyword was almost because Zack and Dallas were holding me. They put me back on the seat. Aunt Lily was crying and I knew the reason why. Uncle Justin had just died saving me and Zack from the Pretorians. Maybe I didn't know the reasons when I was 3 but now I did. Grace was just 3 months old and Dallas was almost 6. Mom drove in silence for a really long time till Aunt Lily broke the silence.**

**"What now?" Aunt Lily asked mom.**

**"We'll go as far as we can. We just have to make them forget the trail." Mom said.**

**"Zack, will we die?" I asked almost in tears.**

**"Till your mom is with us, we won't." Zack replied.**

**"Why do you like my mom so much?" Dallas asked.**

**"She is really beautiful." He replied and we kids laughed.**

**"Damn these assholes." Mom cursed.**

**"Kris, no cursing in front of the kids." Aunt Lily said.**

**"Alright then, I have an idea. The blanket is at the back. Kids get under the seat, right now. Lily place Grace on the seat. I hope she keeps sleeping till we pass the woods." Mom said.**

**I looked in the rear view mirror when Aunt Lily gave Grace to us on the seat. Mom covered us with the blanket. Another wolf… no. Not now possible like last time. But it was there as I could hear the roar.**

**"Alright, I'm going out. No one is getting out of the car till I don't tell you to." Mom commanded.**

**"I'm coming with you." Aunt Lily said.**

**"Lily, we have lost Justin but not you this time. Stay here." Mom said. But Aunt Lily was no less. As soon as she got out of the car, Aunt Lily went after her as we heard the door opening. I cried under my breath. Then we finally heard many roars. Was my mom okay?**

**"What do we do?" Dallas said. I still remember the chubby Dallas at that time. He is still just like dad – cheerful forever or Mr. Bright sunny man. Dallas is a bit different from other wolves because of my mom's DNA influence, his skin is like mom's, although he shape shifts into a wolf just like dad. His color is just the same except his ears have black patches around them. **

**"Should we look?" Zack asked. He has always had a crush on my mom since we were small. When we were small, he was chubby and cute too and he looks just like Jacob although EJ is a mix of Nessie with Nessie's influence more. Rosella is just the exact copy of her mom. Anyway coming to the past what I was thinking of…**

** "No, I think not now." Dallas replied.**

**"C'mon Dallas, it's about our mom and Aunt Lily." I said. At that time I was a really naughty kid what you would call me as but when we removed the blanket, we saw mom crying into dad's fur. I opened the door and went outside.**

**"Mommy, what happened?" I asked. I had been used to those beast sized wolves since I was born. I always used to roam on dad's furry back when I cried.**

**"Seth, I couldn't just save her." mom said to dad. at that time, maybe I couldn't even understand that when she cries it's for a big reason, not like us kids who cried every now and then for food. But now when I think of it, I cry thinking of Aunt Lily and what loss Grace has suffered. After this incident, mom adopted Grace and now she is a Clearwater like us. **

"Sis, you alright?" Grace asked. She cares for me a lot and maybe she is the best little sister anyone could ever have.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said.

"You went through a black out or something?" she joked but yes, it was a black-past out.

"No, I was just thinking of the past." I replied.

"Okey dokey." She said and put on the head phones.

I took out my cell. I saw all the old pictures I had with the 'pack'. It's correct to call them all that since I know they'll all shape shift, one day.

**"Why do you always go with what my mom says?!" I shouted as Zack, as always was telling me to do what mom says even though sometimes it's out of my rules. I walked away from him on the beach as the sun set.**

**"What do you mean?" he asked.**

**"I mean that you are always with what my mom says even if you call me your best friend!" I shouted looking back to him.**

**"What she says is always correct for you." He said. **

**"Oh c'mon! You're not my dad to tell me what's right for me or not!" I said.**

**"I wish I was. I mean that way I could date her, right?" he replied.**

**"Then I could have been born half, right?" I asked.**

**"Point but you know, I like you the way you are." He said. My heartstrings twang like a harp. At that time I had started feeling something for him.**

"Angel, do you want anything to eat?" Dallas asked. Dallas and dad have nicknamed me Angel.

"Yeah, maybe." I said. He passed the food to me. As I ate the food, I again was left into thought.

This memory was in the canteen while eating the same food as I was eating now.

**"Well, Ms. No-one's-property, you have really fallen for someone." Rayne told me staring at me through her glasses.**

**"Oh, shut up!" I said.**

**"Why are you so stubborn?" she asked. Rayne is and was my best girl friend since forever.**

**"Because I know you're bluffing." I said looking away.**

**"And you only look away if you're lying. You know Zack and you are head-over-heels for each other." she replied.**

**"No, it's nothing like that." I said.**

**"Zack, don't dive from the cliff, it's dangerous for you. You don't shape shift yet… Zack, you can eat my food if you are hungry… Zack, if you go with her I won't talk to you. Is this called not liking someone?" she mocked at me.**

**"But he doesn't like me that way." I said.**

**"Read this then." She gave me a piece of paper that they had used to chat during the class.**

**RIVEN: Dude, why do you keep at her place all the time?**

**RAYNE: Who 'her'?**

**ZACK: I like her mom. She is just so beautiful.**

**RIVEN: Not her?**

**RAYNE: ALRIGHT! I still don't know who this 'her' is!**

**RIVEN: Dummy, we're talking about DESSIE! Zack's "Smiles"**

**RAYNE: Don't you dare call me Dummy again, you dumbo! But yeah, I have the same question.**

**ZACK: Fine, I love her! Happy? She is pretty but I can't forget her mom though.**

**RIVEN: Actually, yes.**

**After, I read the paper, I turned to her.**

**"Are you serious?" I asked.**

**"Yes!" she said.**

**"What do I do now?"I asked.**

**"Idiot, go and tell him." she said.**

**"How?" I inquired.**

**"Urgh, he's there in the canteen. Go and tell him. Is Desiree scared of anything?" she asked.**

**"No. I'll say." I said and went to our table with our food tray.**

**"Yo Smiles! Got your food? That took you so long." Zack turned to me and said. At that time, I used to find his eyes the most enchanting ones I had ever seen.**

**"What's this Zack?" I gave him the paper. He took it and after reading it, he glared at Rayne. **

**"Rayne, what was the need to tell her this?" he demanded.**

**"I like you the same way, Zack." I said.**

**"W…what?" he stammered. "Say that again." **

**"Idiot, I like you." I said.**

**"Yes!" he punched the sky.**

"I'm done." I said. This word 'done' got me another memory.

**It was the second day since our relationship had begun. We were both thinking to let it go and forget each other as because I knew he will imprint once he starts phasing and then, our relationship would end up like Leah and Sam. We would start hating each other but I never wanted to hate him. Before being anything else in my life, he was my best friend. **

**"So what do we do this like?" Zack asked.**

**"I was thinking the same. I mean is it somewhat like we pronounce ourselves broken up and say – I do, I do?" I joked.**

**"Maybe, it's simple. We should just say that we're done and blah, blah, blah stuff." Zack said.**

**"Zack, I think we should get this over." I said.**

**"Yeah, we're done. But I promise that I'll remain best friends with you forever." Zack said.**

**"Me too." I said and we hugged each other. Maybe not like a GF and BF but as BFFs. **

"Dude, I'm sleepy." Dallas said.

"Me too." Grace and I said in unison. The lights were already off. I pushed back and went to my way off to dreamland.

**My eyes were covered with a piece a black cloth. Every step, every noise near me was blowing me off my senses. I didn't even understand where was I. why was this happening to me? I had come with my family to Italy just for a vacation. So why had these people kidnapped me? **

**"Who are you?" I asked scared.**

**"Someone you may not know but your parents do." Came a voice with a soft accent like in Italy. **

**"What do you want?" I asked.**

**"Blood." Came the reply. What the hell is going on? I'm stuck in vampires? Or maybe, I'm stuck with some psychos? That's better to think.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"This child had heard it right." Said someone else. I wish I had analyised mom's shield. I could have been safer. **

**"Alright, no kidding now. What do you want and why? Let me tell you I'm not scared of anything and I am not a normal kid. Second is that if you don't leave me, my dad will literally sniff me out from anywhere." I replied trying to sound brave what I exactly wasn't.**

**"No, child, not your blood right now. You mother's" he said.**

**"What?!" I shouted. "But why?"**

**"If she doesn't want it then she can have a small deal with us." **

**"But what deal?" I said.**

**"If we don't get mature doppelganger blood, we will have young blood, no problem." **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Angel, wake up. Everything is okay." Dallas was shaking me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were shouting again." he said.

"The same kidnapping nightmare?" Grace asked.

"Yes, once again." I said.

"Angel, it's over. You're safe now." He said but little did he know that my past still haunts me.

"Yeah, right." I said.

"But thanks for the wake up alarm. We're near Washington." He joked, well I hoped that.

"Alright, jokes apart. I'm really excited, you know." Grace said.

"Why won't you be?" Dallas and I muttered in unison.

* * *

AN: _**So, what do you guys think? I know you must be confused about the kidnapping scene but stay tuned to find out what it is about. Please review and tell me what do you think. So sorry,it took me so long to update a chapter. The next chapter is coming soon, I promise. Special thanx to ellenpearl to add my story to follow list. Thanx! i'm planning on updating my chapters as soon as possible. If I have enough reviews. Please tell me what you guys think! Your views matter.**_


	3. Encounters!

**AN: I love ur reviews guys! You totally made my day! I had some problem with my Wi-fi, so there could be no updates! SoSuper sorrrrrrrrrrrrry! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

ENCOUNTERS

(DESIREE'S POV)

We were to be picked up by Aunt Leah and Uncle Cody. They had brought a black car, I couldn't determine which one it was but it was close to a Bolero. Dad and Uncle Cody were on the front seats and we had our cousins with us – Nathan and Evan. From what Dad tells me about Aunt Leah, she was the tomboy kind of a girl but now she was exactly what a mom of two teenagers should be, although she looks a bit younger than her age. Nathan had started phasing at the time we had gone but Evan had grown. By grown, I mean that he had started phasing from what I could say.

"So, Dessie how's that guy of yours? What was his name?" Nathan asked.

"Damien. He's good." I said.

"So, Grace how's your school?" Evan asked.

"Evan, you started phasing, right?" I asked.

"In November, but we still have pups." He said.

"How's everyone at the Rez?" Dallas asked.

"Almost everyone has started phasing. Vampires keep coming here and there." Evan said.

"Everyone?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, why are you 'everyone' ing?" Nathan asked. Dallas and I burst out laughing. She was asking about EJ and she was worried about the imprinting part.

"Zack is the alpha of our Black pack." Nathan said. A song went through my brain. It was A DAY WITHOUT YOU, which we both wrote together. But why was I remembering that?

_I wonder if I could fly into the sky_

_If I could just see you?_

_Holding my breath all long I saw you fly._

_Maybe my thoughts are making it all so not true…_

C'mon brain, please don't make me remember that song. I wrote it with him when I was in a two-day relationship with him.

"Nathan, have you imprinted?" I asked in his ear because he was sitting in front of me.

"I wish I had." He said. "Evan did."

"Evan, you imprinted?!" I shouted.

"What's so a big deal in that?" Evan said looking away from me. He was embarrassed.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Grace asked.

"Nate, Nate… Nating down the town." Nathan hummed.

"Who is it?" Dallas shouted.

"Kids, low down." Mom said as her head was again paining. Mom was not used to travelling and every time after she travels, she is the one to have a sore body. Actually I say that because no one knows what is left to pain.

"Wait, Nate, right?" I asked. "Is it Natalie?"

"And here we got a winner!" Nathan said.

"Why don't you guys shut up?" Evan said.

"Someone is blush… blush…blushing." Nathan said.

"Oh! Now I get it. Hey, do we need tomatoes?" Dallas said.

"Shut up!" Evan said.

"Guys, don't taunt him like that." I said.

"Dessie, you alright? You are asking us to stop taunting rather than joining us?" Nathan said. Had I really changed that much after my kidnapping? Or I had become a better human?

"Are you guys dating?" Grace asked.

"MOM!" Evan screeched.

"Evan, honey, they are your cousins." Aunt Leah said.

"Urgh!" he said. That's what ends up happening when Dallas and Nathan are together. You can never win when these two beasts are together even if you have an army against them.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"At Brady's." uncle Cody said.

"Yeah, everyone is there. Or to say, everyone stays there." Nathan said. Brady and Avalynn were happily engaged now. Uncle Drew doesn't have any problem to Avalynn living with Brady because Jackson usually keeps at their house for Avery. Avalynn would blow off in frustration if uncle Drew doesn't let her do what her sister does which really rarely happens. Avalynn is the typical girl kind of a girl while Avery is a tomboy. Best part is that Avalynn is really good in cooking. She has now got the same job what Emily used to do when my dad and the others used to phase.

AT BRADY'S PLACE

"They're here!" someone said coming out of the house. He was basically a shifter what I could tell and it was a bit difficult to make out who it was after two years and when you know that they've all over grown! It was Nick, as what I could tell. The first one to jump out of the car was Dallas while the rest of us were trying to struggle out entangled in the luggage.

"Hey bro!" Dallas said.

"Hiya buddy, you started phasing, huh?" Nick said.

"Well, so did you." Dallas replied.

"Where are Dez and Grace?" Riven came out and asked.

"Hey Riven!" Grace jumped out.

"You've grown up, girly. Where's our music fanatic?" Riven calls me as a music fanatic because I love music but I had stopped playing soon after I returned from my kidnapping.

"Hey bro!" I said.

"Whoa! You've grown too." Riven said.

"Yeah, you too." I said.

"You don't phase, do you? You look really changed." Riven said.

"Do you think I phase?" I asked. C'mon, I neither have packs nor am hot, I mean the wolf way. Neither am I really tall. I neither have packs. I'm still a GIRL! My height is 5'6 ½" at maximum. Right now I want to say, _Riven, you idiot, you think I phase? _If you compare me to the present Riven, I'm tiny. Otherwise the Riven I remember was about the same as my height.

"C'mon, get in." he ushered me and Grace inside.

"DESSIE!" Rayne and Natalie almost pounced upon me and Grace. Both of them don't phase, at least.

"Natalie, Rayne, I can't breathe." I complained and we went to sit on the comfortable sofas.

"Sorry." Both of them got off.

"Dez, if you're smart enough, guess who is this?" Jackson had a picture in his hand. It was either Zack or EJ. Zack and EJ looked exactly same when they were 4.

"Snuck that off Jackson. It's mine." EJ came shouting. Just then, Jackson got out of EJ's way and he fell almost over me.

"URGHHHH!" I screeched.

"Huh?" he said, staring at Grace.

"EJ, you freaky giant, get off me in a second!" I shouted.

"Hi… Grace." He said. Oh! He was blushing. He got off me. Jackson picked him up pulling him from his t-shirt. Once again, I was back to the dramatic place. Jackson looked at EJ who was still staring Grace and Grace, who was still staring at EJ.

"Something Impish?" Austin asked.

"I guess so." Jackson said. This was making me sick. I know I'm self in a relationship but over romance is out of my fort. I feel sick when I see over romance! Wait, he said – Impish. This was their code of saying Imprint. Oh my god! EJ had just imprinted on Grace. I got up.

"Seriously?" I asked Austin.

"I'm really sure." He said.

"Whatever. Where are the others?" I asked.

In half an hour or so, we had met everyone. Every family – the Uley's, Cameron's, Call's, Ateara's, Littlesea's, Lahote's and the Black's but wait… someone was left. Zack wasn't there.

"Ness, where's Zack?" I asked.

"I'll call him." EJ said and put the cell on speaker. Zack picked it up after a few minutes.

"Zack, the Clearwater's are here at Brady's. Where are you lost?" EJ asked.

"I'm not coming and tell Dessie that I don't want to talk to her." he said.

"Why Zack?" I asked and he line went dead. Nessie called him again but he again refused to come.

"He's upset with Dez. He says he doesn't wanna come." Ness replied

"I'll get him." I said. "Where's he, by the way?" I asked.

"He must be in the garage of our place. He was busy remaking the engine of the Z10 model of Mitsubishi." EJ said. That was Zack's skill after his singing skills. One thing about him is also that he does this when he is super excited or super upset or even when he feels like.

"No worries. I'll get him." I said. Bringing Zack is going to be a tough task. It's not that he hates me or so, but he is really-really upset with me. Of course which best friend won't if one has tried many ways to contact the other but he's not getting replies?

AT THE BLACK'S

I went straight to the garage door that was open. A guy with a black t-shirt and blue denims was sitting by a toolbox and a car trying to open the screws of an engine. It was Zack from what I could say. I had never seen him after he had started phasing but the guy with those screws was supposed to be Zack.

"Hiya Zack!" I went in the garage. He neither looked at me nor replied.

"Zack, I said hi!" I replied. "Zack, c'mon buddy. I'm back."

"Actually I used to leave voice messages with hi, many years ago, right?" he said digging into it. I knew he would react this way. He wasn't even looking at me and saying.

"Zack, I'm sorry. You know I couldn't …"

"Don't even say that. What do you mean by you couldn't reply?"

"Zack, I said I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to join my hands and pray for forgiveness?"

"Sorry, I don't want that."

"Zack, I'm sorry. I promise I would never do this again."

"Oh c'mon, you never mean it. When you were going you promised me to call every weekend but you were dating Damien that time."

"No, I wasn't calling you because of that. It's…" I cut myself off. What reason did I have for not calling him? That my boyfriend feels so insecure when I talk to my best friend who is a guy plus is not a gay?

"See, you don't have any other reason."

"Why are you being so obsessive with me? Are you a g…?"

"Don't even think of calling me gay if you call yourself a girl." He said and I chuckled.

"Sorry." I said and then at last he looked at me. His cheek bones had risen and he was looking mature. I know he's mad on me like anything and it's my fault but even under that angry look, I could say, he is still one of the people who care for me more than anything else.

(ZACK'S POV)

Smiles had changed by lots since she started dating that asshole- Damien or better say since she left La Push. How could she do this to me? Two years and no calls. She was never available too and why? Because of Damien. I hate him. He separated her from me. Just as I was in thoughts, I felt someone coming.

"Hiya Zack!" came the sweet voice. Was this Smiles? I didn't reply.

"Zack, I said hi!" she replied. "Zack, c'mon buddy. I'm back."

"Actually I used to leave voice messages with hi, many years ago, right?" I said digging into the engine piece I had with me.

"Zack, I'm sorry. You know I couldn't …"

"Don't even say that. What do you mean by you couldn't reply?"

"Zack, I said I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to join my hands and pray for forgiveness?"

"Sorry, I don't want that."

"Zack, I'm sorry. I promise I would never do this again."

"Oh c'mon, you never mean it. When you were going you promised me to call every weekend but you were dating Damien that time."

"No, I wasn't calling you because of that. It's…" she cut herself off

"See, you don't have any other reason."

"Why are you being so obsessive with me? Are you a g…?"

"Don't even think of calling me gay if you call yourself a girl." I said and I heard her chuckle. Of course I was being obsessive because I've loved her all my life. Even after that 'so called' break up, I couldn't resist being with her. I hadn't imprinted on her and I knew that. Of course at the time she was with me, I hadn't started phasing. Hell, how would I imprint on her that way? And screw myself, I wish to imprint on her but I knew this was natural. I had made a Christmas wish last year that I imprint on her. Weren't I crazy?

"Sorry." She said and then at last I looked at her. Her voice was as sweet as honey. I couldn't resist looking away from her now. I was done with playing upset with her. As soon as I turned, I felt something. What was this sudden feeling? Why did everything seem to revolve around her? Why was I feeling apart from the ground? Why did it feel that steel cables were holding me? Why couldn't I take my eyes off her? Why was I drifting? Oh my Quileute! Had my Christmas wish come true? Had my love turn into imprinting? Kill me now. I don't want anything else except her. She had matured. Her cheekbones were more prominent now. Her cheeks had a pink natural blush on them, the same I always used to love but now, I couldn't just resist it. Her lips were fuller but they remained the same tiny perfect line that every guy in our middle school couldn't stop talking about. Her chocolate brown eyes were the same that used to look at me and make my heart beat even faster. Her eyelashes were even longer now. Her tiny little nose that used to pucker every time when she smiled, she laughed, she cried, she talked and turn even more pink when she said the first time that 'I like you, idiot'. I had always lied to her by telling her that I liked her mom. The main thing was she won't find it that strange and never call me a psychotic because her mom looks like 18. I have always tried to become everything she needed in her life, actually till she was with me and she had always been my everything. A song went through my brain that described me and her, I don't know how but it just happened to pass. It was YOU CAN COME TO ME, as in Austin and Ally.

_When you're on your own, drownin' alone, and you need a hope that…_

_C'mon you win…_

_Someone who's throwin'_

_And when you're afraid, _

_That you're gonna break_

_And you need a way to feel_

_Strong again…_

_And even when it hurts the most, _

_Try to have a little hope_

_That there's gonna be someone _

_When you don't-2_

_…._

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your Smile,_

_If you want to fly, I will be your sky._

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be…._

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run, I'll be your road._

_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need, that's what I'll be…_

_YOU CAN COME TO ME_

_YOU CAN COME TO ME_

This song best describes imprinting. Whatever she wants, I'll always be that.

Alright, let that go.

"Zack?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah?" I babbled.

"You're still weird." She said and smiled. "But you've changed."

What was with her smile? The brightest smile in the universe and the one that used to force others to smile with her had gone dull. But why?

(DESIREE'S POV)

I don't know why he was staring at me as I had done a crime.

"Zack?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah?" he asked.

"You're still weird." I said. "But you've changed." I smiled.

"You too." He said.

"I'm sorry. Am I now forgiven, please?" I asked.

"Um…" he said.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said rapidly.

"Okay, I'm forgiving you but never do that again." he said and we hugged each other. I had been hugged by all these wolves in this hour but none of them was so gentle while hugging me. All of them had squeezed my guts out of me but he was the gentlest.

"Finally, the Clearwater's are back." He said. "Actually your mom is."

"Seriously, you still have a crush on her?" I asked.

"What do you mean by 'still'? Love remains forever." He replied.

"When will you understand that mom is married to my dad and she has two children?" I asked.

"Never." He said.

"Your wish but you'll have to accept it, one day or another." I said.

"Let that day come." He replied. "Are you serious with this Damien guy, or you're just like time passers?"

"Are you a dick? Zack, two and a half years at maximum and then we're getting married. Why are you asking?" I asked. "Do you still like me that way? Planning to imprint on me?"

"You look a bit like your mum doesn't mean I like you that way still." He said. "Anyway, why do you want me to imprint on you? Still have those feelings for me?"

"You look a bit like your dad doesn't mean I like you that way still." I said. When we were small, we girls – Rayne, Grace, Natalie and me, we all used to consider Jake, one of the hottest guys on this planet. Well, if you see then he is. Zack looks the exact Xerox of him and maybe that was the reason why I got attracted to him.

"What are you remaking?" I asked.

"Mitsubishi Z10 engine. Wanna help?" he asked.

"Hello! How many years since I haven't come to La Push? You're getting me a tour, okay?" I demanded.

"You saw my bike?" he inquired.

"You have one?" I asked.

"Yeah, got it on my 16th b'day." He said. "But I'll show it to you later. Let's go to Brady's."


	4. Imprinting trouble

**AN: OMG! 12 REVIEWS? Okay, Anyway if u guys were really waiting then here's the chapter. Do love it like u do. And remember:**

**The one's who's reaing this, yes you, you're smart and intelligent and best at being yourself. Never forget it!**

**And don't even forget to review!**

* * *

IMPRINTING TROUBLE

(DESIREE'S POV)

We were walking back to Brady's discussing about everyone on the Rez.

"Zack, I wanted to ask something about Riven and Rayne…" I said. As soon as I stopped, he gave me an I-know-what-you-want look and laughed. There was a time this laugh used to mesmerize me, totally. "You know what I want to ask, right?"  
"I do but still, ask it otherwise you'll have a stomach ache." He said.

"It's been an hour since I'm here at Brady's watching Riven and Rayne. How is this getting possible that they ain't fighting? They're talking to each other as a couple talks to each other." I said. He let out another laugh after putting his left hand on my shoulder.

"Actually…" he couldn't stop laughing.

"C'mon, tell me." I replied.

"You know, Riven and Rayne have kept fighting since we were kids, right?" he asked and sat in front of me on Brady's parked bike.

"Yeah, I remember." I said.

"So, the story starts at about 5 months from now. When we started phasing, Rayne had gone to Seattle for a week or two I guess. It was some music competition. Riven hadn't started phasing. He was worried about Rayne since she had left. We all were actually shocked that he was caring for her that much. I mean, of course we had to. When you saw him and her fighting all the time before and are like a dog and cat for each other… Or a lion and wild buffalo to be precise. Anyone could fire back." He said and waited for me to smile. I knew that. "One day, Natalie called me up and told me about Riven being over aggressive when Embry wasn't home. He was talking to Rayne a while before and had crushed the phone to pieces…"

"Sounds pretty good." I said. Zack is one of the best story tellers I've ever met. Of course I have met many story tellers, writers to be precise. Zack clears out each and every part of what he is telling you. I can say he can be a great orator.

Riven is aggressive and all of us know that. Not that the rest of them are bright sunny men like Dallas or my dad. Even Dallas gets irritated when I grab his breakfast bowl or sneak into his room to check if it is alright or not. I mean if there are any traces of him getting a new girlfriend but he won't go without telling me, at least, even if he keeps hiding it from our parents and Grace. I'm still his Angel forever, right? Just like Rose (Rosella) is Princess for Zack and me. Coming to the aggression point, each one of them gets aggressed but Riven is the easiest one to get. Second rank is Kevin's but Nick, even being Paul's son isn't so aggressive. Nick's really easy to calm down while Kevin can't calm down without breaking four or five things. Third rank goes to Zack and EJ. I guess you can place Zack on 3rd and EJ on 4th. There can be possibilities where Zack can even reach a point more than Riven and there can also be possibilities where Zack can be even more optimistic than my dad or Dallas.

"Where was I?" Zack asked. "Yeah, the phone crushed. Evan had phased before him and imprinted on Natalie and Evan was just outside their house. He ushered Riven out of the house and got Natalie safe first but when he reached for the poor guy Riven, he had disappeared like _poof!_ I phased and we went after him for very long. He was really agitated and finally Rayne had returned. I wanted to get more of us on the job to get him back to human form but when I was talking to Nathan about this, Rayne heard and went out for him just by herself in the woods. I'm telling you that it was one of the things I had ever seen in my life. Even Sam couldn't control when the Emily thing happened but Riven was like one meter away from her in his wolf form. Andrew was in the woods with us, so you know… well I shouldn't say this in front of a girl. It's not a thing to talk about. Anyway you know I just found an interesting place in the woods that I'll best show to my imprint the first. "

"Oh c'mon! Don't change the topic." I said.

"Alright. Actually, of course you have seen him like that but he had his boxers on, at least." He said. "Thank god, Andrew covered her eyes before…" he didn't care to complete and neither did I want to listen the rest. We both laughed for some seconds.

"Alright, let's go in now." I said.

"Can't just two best friends be alone for a while?" he asked.

"Bro, you're making the friends sound something else." EJ appeared out of nowhere. I wanted to slap him straight away but why take a chance when you know it's gonna hurt you and no one else here.

"I got the guy!" I said with joy when I went into the living room.

"Dude, I lost. No way! Dez, it's your fault!" Evan said.

"Like they say, double or nothing, Evan and Riven!" Andrew said. I bet they'd been betting on Zack. It's something as always. You don't have to guess too much on this when you're used to it.

"Zack, hiya buddy!" Dallas said and both of them hugged each other. I bet if Zack or Dallas ever hugs me that way, I'm dead.

Around two hours passed by, sticking around with my crew. You know it feels better here. I mean I'm out of my complicated life in Mystic Falls for some time. I don't know what will happen if Damien ever tries to come here and after what I heard about Riven, I'm sure he'll tear Damien apart. I don't want that at all. Of course how could I ever see my boyfriend being torn apart and slaughtered? I was watching TV with Rayne, Natalie and Grace when I went to the kitchen to drink water when I overheard Dallas and Zack. It had turned dark and all of them were outside, near the starting of woods, without their shirts. I wonder what's wrong.

"How could you?" Dallas practically screamed. They all guys were outside the house.

"It wasn't my fault!" Zack protested.

"And Dallas will phase. I bet five bucks on Dallas phasing." Nick said.

"He won't. I bet he won't." Kevin said.

Why would Dallas phase? I mean why was Dallas so aggressed to phase? What had happened?

"And 5…4…3…2…" Evan counted as Dallas phased followed by Zack who was running for his life.

I was confused. This was way more complicated to understand than my life. I went out of the house and saw all of them laughing.

"The wolves are out of the bag, Jackson." Aiden laughed.

"What happened, guys? Why did Zack and Dallas phase?" I asked, concerned. I guess none of them had sensed my presence before my saying anything.

"No, nothing happened. Nothing." Evan said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Nothing much. You know, Zack broke his new cell phone and all because of EJ. He came running and rest you know." Austin replied.

"Poor Zack." I said and went back into the house.

(ZACK'S POV)

It wasn't entirely my fault that I was gazing at her since an hour. How could I just focus on something else when she's around me?

"Bro, I guess Dallas has shot down the 'you and Dessie imprinting' angle." EJ whispered in my ear.

"How do you know that I imprinted on her?" I asked horrorstruck.

If EJ knows this, he must've been told by Austin or Aiden. If Austin and Aiden know this, Jackson knows this. If Jackson knows this, Avery knows this and if Avery knows this, Ava (Avalynn's short name) knows this. If Ava knows this, Brady knows this, then maybe Riven may also know and Evan too and eventually Dallas can get to KNOW about this ANY SECOND.

I AM DEAD.

MY LIFE IS OVER.

SHE WILL HATE ME.

"I told you Aiden, he did!" EJ jumped. Aiden was just standing at my back. Austin is really good at making out who-imprinted-on-whom but that's not with Aiden.

"I don't understand how Austin is correct every time?" Aiden frowned. I know Dallas is one of my closest friends, even you could say he is my best friend but he is way too possessive about Smiles and this… means… I AM DEAD.

"We should celebrate, shouldn't we? We both imprinted on who we wanted to and on the same day. Isn't that cool?" EJ said.

"EJ, I don't think it is. It is true that I wanted her and want her but you know that asshole Damien who she is committed to. I don't know how she will react to this. I don't want to lose her friendship too." I said in a low voice. EJ put an arm around my shoulder.

"Bro, you ain't the one who takes defeat this easily. Dessie has always been with you, she has always been your best friend, you've always loved her and she has always loved YOU, NOT HIM! She belongs with YOU, NOT HIM. And I know if she has to choose between you and him, she'll choose YOU, NOT HIM. All the time since she came here, she talked about YOU, NOT HIM! Now tell me whom does she love, YOU OR HIM?" he asked.

"I guess that helps." I said but I wasn't going to tell her now.

"Let's all go outside. I want to take a walk." Dallas said, looking at EJ with the corner of his eyes. I wonder what's wrong with the guy.

"Why?" EJ asked.

"No, let's go for a walk. I mean it's how long since all of us reunited." He said. He never talks like that. When he talks in clues means that something is up.

"Okay, sure." Jackson said and we all got out, leaving the girls with their TV. I guess she would like this and the depression she is going through (what Dallas told me about) will lessen with Natalie, Rayne and Grace.

We all were going near the entrance of woods. I don't know why Jackson and Dallas had chosen this area to have a walk. Dallas took off his shirt. Dude, why was he going to phase? He was looking at EJ with the same look in his eyes. Now, this is getting scary. He was shaking too.

"Edward Jacob black, tell me one thing honestly. Did you or not?" Dallas asked.

"W-w-w-what?" EJ replied.

"If you are smart enough, you'll know that and I know you are, ain't you?" Dallas said. When he talks with the question tags, mean either he is nervous or he is angry. Right now I could sense that he was DAMN ANGRY.

"What's wrong Dallas?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, you know how I'm going to react in the kind of situation you've been through, right?" Dallas asked.

"Okay, yes I imprinted…on Grace." EJ replied. Dallas had actually already turned into a wolf and was ready to run after him. EJ had to phase too.

"Now, this is something damn worth watching." Nathan said.

"YOU THINK IT IS?!" I asked in a state of shock. My winds were taken out of my sails.

"Why?" Riven asked.

"You don't know? There were two imprintings in the pack today." Austin guffawed. I swear Austin, once I'm over with this, I'll break your jaw myself and that is a promise.

All of us waited for a while I did some thinking about how to run away from him. EJ is going to slip it any second if Dallas doesn't want to follow him longer and EJ has an empty brain. Well, actually I know his brain is already empty but you know, if Dallas leaves him without seven or eight blows, his brain will have even nothing and actually, I know Dallas is going to break out much longer on me because of the same Damien part and Dallas also DOES NOT want me around her or their mum. I mean the mom part is like just a distraction kind of something to tell them that I don't like her that way but man; the mom is a total _hottie._ I know it's kind of crazy for me to think this but c'mon, this is what she thinks of my dad. Well, if I refer Kris to as a _hottie _and I say that she looks like her mom, I damn mean SHE IS EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL! And that is one of the things she doesn't get. I mean yeah, mom is pretty and I can't deny that fact but you know…

Zack, buddy, concentrate on the present and that is DALLAS. And by DALLAS, I mean that at any second, he might just come to SHOVE my head OFF my neck. I've got to be ready to PHASE.

And I guess 15 minutes later, Dallas returned from the woods. Where did he get those cut-offs from? Hey, that's mine.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked. I kept my voice as stable as I could because I didn't even want him to have a hint of it.

"EJ gave it to me. I'll return it to you later." Dallas replied. So, this is how EJ wins the brother over but I still don't get this. _Is this what it takes to win over your future brother-in-law?_

Dallas looked calmer now. I guess he was. EJ must've said something like – _you know I look up to you; you're my inspiration since forever _and blah, blah stuff. Apart from the fact that his brain is empty, it also has something at times – flattering someone and to be more PRECISE, I DO NOT HAVE a flair for flattering someone. I know it's not my fault that I don't need to do this as I'm one of the A+ graders and I don't need to flatter mom and dad to give me my pocket money after they see my test paper and become proud of it. actually, sometimes I work for myself. Alright, to the point.

_Zack, keep yourself away from Dallas till the time you're not able to get Smiles._

"Zack, buddy you okay? Don't say you had a black out like Angel does sometimes." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. Alright, he has to know this one day or another. He is my best friend even if he is my imprint's brother and my brother's imprint's brother and my father's best friend's son and my pack member and okay, whatever else he is.

"No, no…I didn't have a black out. You know I think I need to talk to you about something." I said. Dude, what am I doing?

"Zack, either your brain isn't at its place or you've left it in the fridge to cool itself." Riven whispered.

"Dallas, you remember that I and Smiles used to like each other when we were like 13 and 14?" I asked. Why am I really digging space for my own coffin?

"Yeah but that was long ago and you both broke up, right? And she is hooked up with Damien. I still can't tolerate that moron" He said. "You like my mom, anyway, not her."

_Are you screwed Dallas? You still don't know that I love her and your mom was just my infatuation?_ I thought.

"I w-w-was thinking what will I ever think if y-y-you ever imprinted on Princess." I said.

"Why are you talking this way?" he asked.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Zack buddy, now or never. Breathe in; breathe out like they do in yoga or like Smiles does when she has to give a performance._

"Alright, Dallas you're my best friend and you need to know this. You know, the pack's not just gotten one imprint today, they were two." I said. Oh almighty lord! Save me!

"What?" he asked like nothing happened. He hadn't got even one clue of what I'm talking about.

"Don't stretch this too far. I don't like watching soap operas. Dessie is Zack's imprint." Evan said, munching at a granola bar. I swear Evan, if I'm left, I you're dead once I get through Austin.

"HOW COULD YOU?" He practically yelled.

"It's wasn't my fault." I protested.

"And Dallas will phase. I bet five bucks on Dallas phasing." Nick said.

"He won't. I bet he won't." Kevin said. Okay, I'll break both of their jaws before I get to Austin or Evan. Do I have a list? Man, I need a personal assistant. If I had I would have ordered her to jot down these four names and ask her to tell me to do this when I'm free, or even left to be free. Dallas was SHAKING now, even WORSE than EJ's time.

"And 5…4…3…2…" as soon as Evan counted 2, he phased and I needed to run myself too. Unfortunately he tore my cut-offs but this isn't something to WORRY about, I should worry for my LIFE. I phased a little after I ran into the woods and started running for the west borders. Great, mom is killing me if I go home and tell her that I AGAIN tore off my shirt and jeans but it is way less than what Dallas is going to do to me.

_How could you just imprint on her like that!? – Dallas _

_Imprinting is natural. Besides, I loved her already and you know that. – Me._

_You asshole! You prick head! You fucking imprinted on my little sister!? – Dallas._

_Let me explain, Dallas. – Me._

_Oh, shut that hell up, Zack. I can actually listen to what fucking things you are thinking of. – Dallas. _

Okay, it's something that I've not mentioned yet. I was thinking of her. Actually, the differences she's got in herself. It's nothing offensive, I swear.

_I'm not thinking anything. – Me._

_Oh really? – Dallas._

_I mean yeah, I'm thinking of her but… - me._

_Shut up, Zackary Ephraim Black. I swear I'm gonna kill you tonight. – Dallas._

If he calls you by your full name, then you need to prepare yourself. I don't know how Smiles does this? How does she ever calm him down just by making that world's cutest … sorry, the cutest puppy dog faces in this UNIVERSE. I mean she looks cute every time but that what she does, like, melts you from inside, like an ice-cream in a microwave oven. He pounced on me but I dodged him. I thought of that face, once…twice…thrice but then I felt he was sad.

_Dallas, what happened, bud? – Me._

_She hasn't done that, since she went under depression. I miss her. You know how much I love her. I was the one who used to scold her when she played pranks on me, but I miss her like anything now. I'm glad we came here 'cause she's talking since these 4 hours. She doesn't talk there in Mystic Falls except for some calls she takes from that Damien guy and her best friend out there, Keira. - Dallas._

_Did you consult some psychologist? - Me. _

Wow, how am I asking this? What am I? NUTS? I'm asking him to take her to a psychologist?

_No, I heard what you're thinking. Yes, we did. The doc's saying that she is actually affected from that kidnapping. – Dallas. _

_And why exactly? – Me._

_I don't know why this is happening to her and neither the doctor wants to give her any meds. She just said that we should give her a tension free environment or something but you know, she can't just let go thinking. It's only what she does – thinking, thinking and thinking. – Dallas._

_She thinks a lot since we were small but what happened now? – Me._

_Mom says that maybe it's some side effect from someone's gift that she absorbed but dad and I don't think so. It has never happened. – Dallas._

_Let's just forget this. I promise I won't become any bother to her. Maybe her happiness is with Damien but I can be friends with her, can't I? – Me._

_As long as you don't hurt her, I'm okay with it. – Dallas._

I guess I'll have to sacrifice for her happiness. Maybe it's the only way that I can be with her and not hurt her. If only this makes her happy. We thought about letting this in for some time and go back home.

* * *

**AN: Ha, so what do you guys expect for Dez to behave like when she knows about the mess. Stay tuned to find out and don't forget to tell me how it is. Good or bad?**


	5. Carelessness

**AN: Been a while since I updated, right? So, no wrries. Here's an update! Do tell me what u think!**

* * *

CARELESSNESS

(DESIREE'S POV)

"You guys finally back, huh?" I asked as Dallas and Zack were the first ones to get in. I was playing on my cell and sitting on a sofa. That's one of the things I love. I mean the playing on the cell thing.

"Yeah, we got sort out." Dallas said, still glaring at Zack. I swear they weren't still sort out. My cell had Keira's picture popping with my ringtone. Keira is my best friend since I moved there and I bet she is going to chew me and not even spit me out. I accepted the call and put it near my ear after reaching near the window. Alright, ready to die, Dessie?

"Hello?" I asked.

"What time is it, Desiree Jeanette Clearwater?!" she shouted.

"Um…10 o'clock according to…"

"You were supposed to call me when you reached!"

"I know I'm sorry. I just forgot. I was with my family and friends. You know, Zack and the others. They all make me feel so good when I'm with them."

"But what about me? I was worried dead!"

"Sorry."

"Who's this Zack guy? Why is it 'he and the others'?"

"It's nothing like that! He's my best friend since we were small."

"Okay, okay. I get it, cutie. No need to shout."

"Yeah, now it's what you get. So, how's it going?"

"All good here. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye." I said and hung up. Wow, Keira, it's really true they all make me feel good. I don't know what I could ever do without them all. I mean how much I have missed this time all these two and a half years! Yes, I loved them all like anything. Each second of my life, sucks without them and it's true. But what after two years when I have to go? When I have to depart? Thinking of what caused a tear to drop from my eye.

"Dez, dinner's ready!" Ava called me and I wiped away my tears.

"Yeah, coming." I said and went to the dinner table.

I loved being here. Whenever I saw each of them fighting over food and hitting each which none of them ever felt, when I saw them calling each other different names.

"Nate, pass me the lasagna." Evan said while Dallas was taking it. Natalie was trying her best to grab it from him.

"Forget it. Get yourself another one." Dallas retorted.

"Asshat." Natalie murmured.

"NATALIE!" Riven scolded her.

"Sorry." She said. I smiled when I felt it was normal and it was okay.

"What are you smiling at?" Zack elbowed me. He was sitting just next to me on the dinner table.

"It all feels so normal." I replied.

"What's normal? It's annoying." He said.

"No, you don't understand….let it go." I said.

"Tell me what you feel. You can always discuss each and everything with me. I'll be your PD." He replied.

"It's not that. I mean I don't understand it myself." I said.

"Your wish. Ava is a nice cook, isn't she?" he asked.

"Um…what about Grace and EJ? I mean what about Dallas?" I inquired.

"Oh, Dallas?" he paused for a while and looked at Dallas who was sitting right next to Andrew who was sitting two seats to my right.

"Yeah, Dallas." I clarified.

"He's okay with it. You know, EJ and his flattering talents." Zack said, sucking at a spoon.

"That's who EJ is." I said.

"So, when are you joining school?" he asked.

"I don't know. Mom didn't tell me yet." I replied. "So, anyway, you hook up with anyone?"

"Um…not exactly." He replied.

"What 'not exactly' mean?" I asked.

"It means no." he said.

"I get it, now." I said, laughing at his reactions.

"Hey, don't laugh. It's true." He said. Sure, how can you believe that a hot guy like him didn't get a girl all along? I don't mean it that way, but c'mon, he is Zack! ZACKARY EPHRIAM BLACK! The guy who gets girls in bulk!

"Where are the parents and all?" I asked to change the topic.

"Well, they all are helping at your place to fit the things at their right places." Andrew answered.

"Okay." I replied.

When Grace, Dallas and I went home, the house was just the same as it used to be two years earlier. The same blue couch, the same coffee table where Dallas and I used to spill our soft drinks whole watching a horror movie, the same swing couch in the corner of the porch where Grace and I used to have our GPTs (Girl's private talks) but still everything had changed. Life used to be so easy when I was 13 but everything changed. It did and it sucks me now.

"Woah!" Dallas said.

"Kinda like before, right?" mom asked.

"Yeah, totally." I replied.

"It's good!" Grace exclaimed.

"Same rooms as earlier, no?" Dallas asked, excitedly.

"Yes!" dad told us and Dallas and Grace ran to their rooms.

"Mom, do we have to live here for long?" I asked.

"Kiddo, I understand but we have to live here. It's our home." Mom started her inspirational speech. Sometimes, I think that mom shouldn't be an author. Her inspiration speeches really suck me out sometimes.

"I get it, I get it! I'll get goin'." I replied and ran to my room too.

The door was same – the choco nut brown color. I opened the door and there it was. My room. My real room. Three walls out of which were normal purple but one was spray painted. I moved my hands over these walls like I wanted to talk to them, like I wanted to tell them about what my life had become, like I wanted those walls to understand what I really felt but all it was, useless and nothing else. My walk-in wardrobe was the same as earlier with my name board on it that Zack and I made together. I saw my soft toys, my teddy bears, the pictures on the walls, everything made my brain get divided into two parts – one that was so happy to be back home, and the other that was so frustrated to be back here and caused pain to my heart.

NEXT MORNING

"Mom, why?!" Dallas wailed after mum told us that we were joining school in a week. Grace grinned and I munched at my toast.

"Because you have to study. Do whatever you want once you start earning." Mom said.

"I can earn myself some money, mom." He replied.

"I mean the money with which you can spend on yourself and…your family!" mom answered.

5 points for mom. Wow, sometimes it's really weird to call her mom because she seems just Dallas' age.

"MOM!" Dallas shouted.

"See, honey. You're gonna imprint in your life, so it's nothing to be embarrassed of." Mom chuckled to herself.

10 points, mom! Keep going!

Each one of the wolves in dad's generation had imprinted and they say that it is rare.

"Hiya guys!" and this was EJ and Zack in the morning.

"Hi guys!" we said.

"Want breakfast?" mom asked.

"Can I ever say no?" Zack asked and drew his chair by my side and sat on it and EJ took his seat next to… ha, Dallas took Grace's seat and EJ had to sit by Dallas.

"Nice one." I muttered.

"'Sup, Smiles?" Zack asked me.

"Ceiling's up." I replied. By the time I had given my answer, Avery, Avalynn, Brady, and half of the pack was there in the living room.

"Hey, beautiful." Dad said to mom and came to kiss her.

"EEOW! Dad, I was eating!"I shouted and dad grinned. All of them laughed.

"Wow, when they make out, it's Eeow for you, but when you make out, it's nothing." Zack asked me.

"You mean me and making out with Damien?" I asked and he nodded.

"I have never made out with him my whole life!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" Rayne and Natalie asked.

"What's so 'what' in that?" I asked.

"Then how are you hooked up and how are you gonna get married to him?" Avalynn asked.

"I…I guess I'll better save that for later." I replied.

"Seriously? You've never made out with him your whole life that is two years with him?" Zack asked with his eyes widened.

"YEAH! SO WHAT?!" I answered, annoyed.

"Umm…nothing." he said.

"What have we gotta do today?" Dallas asked.

"Dance." I replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, right. Why not?" Dallas said.

"Hey, you were supposed to come and help me with my new project, Smiles!" Zack shot up.

"When was…I supposed to, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, we talked about it." he replied.

"Okay, let's go, once I finish." I said and hurried up with my breakfast. I grabbed my blue jacket and wore it on.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

And when we reached the Black's residence, the house, as I might say looked like a 10-minute sale shop and basically of clothes. If I am correct, Ness will be going to shop for Rose.

"ZACK!" she shrieked.

"What…happened, mum?" Zack asked, confused like a little puppy.

"HER CLOTHES!" she said. Oh yeah, I knew this would be coming.

"What happened with her clothes?" he asked.

"Alice will kill me if I don't go and shop for her but I have a few errands to run, right now!" she said, as if Alice would sure be after her life.

"Okay, I understand. What can I do for you?" he came to the good-son mode.

"Can you and Dez go and shop? Please, please, please?" she asked.

"Umm…" he looked at me.

"Yeah, why not?" I answered.

"I knew this would be coming." Zack said under his breath.

"Me too." I said.

LINE BREAK

Okay, great. Zack and I had bought about seven-eight dresses and finally, we poor kids (not him exactly because he isn't really getting tired like me), were going to another shop. The last round if we find something otherwise we are going back!

"Smiles, how do you girls shop?" he asked.

"I don't know. I never had interest in that." I replied.

"What if we just, you know, say that we didn't get anything?" he asked.

"That'd be a lie." I answered.

"Who cares?" he said. "Stay here, I'll get the car."

He walked back to the place where he had parked the car. I decided to take a walk around the shops, just so I could see if there was anything good enough to buy. I walked around and saw a bakery. It had been many, many days since I had had a chocolate centered croissant. I fortunately saw a bakery, you know, at the correct time!

YAY!

The road was clear, so I going to walk past.

Just at the time, my mind repeated Zack's words.

"Stay here, I'll get the car."

What significance does that have?

Anyway, when I was crossing the road, I saw a red sports car speeding towards…wait, ME!

UH –OH!

And the next thing I knew after that was blackness.

**"Damien, look, I know this might hurt but I want to break up with you." I said.**

**"But why?" he asked.**

**"'Cause I love someone else." I said. **

**"You can't love anyone except Me." he said and when he ended, I felt a jerk in my brain. He was USING HIS GIFTS against me.**

**"Smiles, hey, wake up!" I heard Zack's voice.**

Greato! Oh my god, my head pains like anything.

"Smiles, gosh, you okay?" he asked, caressing my hand. He, I mean Zack.

"Yeah, I'm good. What happened?" I inquired. I was feeling weak. Wait, that red car? Did it have anything to do with me? I was in…great, a HOSPITAL?

"What am I doing here?" I asked him.

"You just…"

"Wait, did I dent the car? Is the driver mad at us?" I added. He stared at me. "Sorry, bad joke."

"I swear I could've killed him." he said, with acid in his voice.

"Why I feel a 'but' or an 'if' coming?" I questioned.

"BUT I needed to get to you 'cause you needed Me." he answered.

"Okay." I nodded like kids do when they don't understand something.

"You still don't get it, do you?" he inquired.

"Um…yeah, I do." I answered.

"Yeah, right. You still don't. We're going back home, 'kay?" he commanded.

"I, I captain." I replied.

He helped me into the car and I guess the bags were in already. I looked into the rear view mirror. I am dead tonight. Pure dead. Mom is going to see this bandage on my forehead and I am going to get chewed for my carelessness.

But when we returned home, fortunately mum and dad weren't home and it was just Dallas who was on his patrol. So, count that it was just Grace and me. Zack helped me upstairs to my room and Grace flew in my room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she screamed.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Was it 'Nothing'?" Zack squinted his eyes at me.

"Just a mini accident." I answered. Zack cleared his throat. "Go on, you tell."

"She slipped in front of a speeding car." He replied.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried.

"Precisely." I answered.

"You both had dinner?" Grace asked and we both shook our heads. "I'll get you."

"No need for that. I'll eat it myself." I said. Grace is a kid and she shouldn't be allowed into the kitchen! Well, as I say.

"You are staying here!" both of them said in unison.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause you're not okay!" Zack answered.

Grace made us some sandwiches. Well, actually not some, but many. I ate one but Zack, ha; I even lost the count of it.

It was about 12 midnight by this time.

"You ain't going home?" I asked Zack.

"Um…I think I'm going to be here tonight." He answered. "Any problem to that?"

"Not that much but what about you? Have any problem?" I asked.

"Nope. I certainly don't." he smirked.

"Okay, so let's talk 'because I'm 0% sleepy. You start."

"Let's ask questions. Okay, me first, right? So, do you still love the teddy bear I got for your 13th birthday?"

"I still love it. My turn, do you still like my mom's stupid banana chip sandwiches?"

"They're not stupid. I love them. Okay, do you think you love Damien?"

"What?"

"Do you think you love that hybrid?"

"Well….I guess. Yes."

"Why did it take you so long to answer it?"

"Um…I don't know."

"C'mon, Smiles think about it. Like really? You've never even kissed him."

"C'mon, that doesn't make me hate him."

"I'm not staying hate. I'm staying that I don't think you love him. It's just that, what I feel, you are tied to him."

"No, I'm not!" I answered and shit, I just again jerked my head.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask that or say that."


End file.
